warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Marxists
Why are there so many communists on this wiki? BioChimes (talk) 00:36, February 5, 2018 (UTC) How did the terms Marx, Marxism or Marxist survive into the 41st millennium. How did the incredibly specific image of the Soviet Hammer and Sickle survive? Why can't people make their historical references at least somewhat subtle. This just breaks any sort of immersion into the universe and comes off as incredibly hackneyed. --Imposter101 (talk) 01:03, February 5, 2018 (UTC) The obvious issues that have already been mentioned aside, cloning isn't really a thing in 40K. The technology and the ability to do it exists, but not on any form of large scale as far as I know otherwise there'd be plenty of factions and/or sub-factions that use cloning. The closest I've found to cloning in any fluff is this link on Lexi and (old) fluff relating to the DKoK which stated they were clones. In all honesty - cloning and the like is best avoided. And I'm not gonna lie - the complete lack of subtlety with regards to the theme and content of your article is a bit off-putting. Be original, and be inspired by concepts without copu-pasting them. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 03:20, February 5, 2018 (UTC) If this wiki represented real life, there'd be like 1 communist and around 37 libertarians, and around a hundred sensible centre-right-leaning people in general. Heck, even half a dozen Nazis, fuckin better to have them as the last line of defence against communists then nobody else. But no, this wiki is just infested by the left. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:41, February 5, 2018 (UTC) It could work if the group's founder had some ancient Terran books or tech that the idea was taken from, but even then it would feel a little off unless you muddled the history up a bit. and Neck, I was referring to the communist / soviet stuff that has been found all over the wiki in the past, and not the political beliefs of the users. BioChimes (talk) 05:12, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Could've fooled me. I can't perceive 6th-dimensional writing, so it's a shortcoming on my part. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:37, February 5, 2018 (UTC) No need to be a dick, Neck. BioChimes (talk) 05:41, February 5, 2018 (UTC) — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:50, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Is cloning now a thing in 40k? I thought it ended pretty badly for the Raven Guard. Have I missed something? --Remos talk 14:00, February 5, 2018 (UTC) This arguably makes the article NCF and liable to be tagged. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:11, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey guys, just read through this and just want to say I will change as much as I can. In our gaming group, my mate who chose Goliaths was determined to make them Commies for whatever reason (think he watched Death of Stalin that night) so I was working with what I had. The Hammer and Sickle symbol was not my original idea, just a stand-in before the one I have now (Just two hammers crossed almost like the Goliath symbol). On the point of cloning, if there was any other backstory any of you could think of that works better then I am certainly happy to adjust it to that. Thanks in advance, Dat mango (talk) 12:23, February 7, 2018 (UTC)Dat mango Also, is Vat-Growing not used for making spare Servitors? Could a slightly extremist Tech Priest modify that tech? Dat mango (talk) 12:28, February 7, 2018 (UTC)Dat mango Servitors are made of citizens. Maybe as a punishment for a crime, or then just simply lobtomising someone to get a better workforce. Space Marines make servitors of their failed aspirants, Mechanicus propably makes servitors from just about anyone. Only time when I've red about Imperial cloning was the Raven Guard thing, and that did not end happily. I honestly don't believe that Imperium has such techology at hand. --Remos talk 14:58, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for the wait in replying... Schindler's List is a long film. Yeah I knew about the Raven Guard and the DKoK being failed and repulsed by Mechanicus respectively, was just mistaken about the Servitors. I had read that while most are criminal sentences, a large portion are Vat-Born. Can find it on Lexicanum here and here . After further research, it is just vital organs and flesh that can be succesfully grown in vats with Admech genetic engineering but need the cybernetic implants in order to function properly. Like Navigator brains can be replicated, but that's all. So if I added in an implant side to the cloning it would technically fit into current fluff? Say, I dont know... cybernetic organs because nothing ever works 100% in the Imperium? Lungs so that potential buyers didn't need to worry about respirators for their workforce before the Inquisition perma-banned them? Just ideas that could fit into fluff but if you guys deem it not compatable... well, you're admins for a reason so I'll cut it and think of something else. Thanks, Dat mango (talk) 16:36, February 7, 2018 (UTC)Dat mango